Orlando Bloom
Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom (n.13 ianuarie 1977,Cantenbury,Kent,Anglia)este un actor britanic de cinematografie. Viata Actorul britanic Orlando Bloom s-a bucurat de succes încă de la începutul carierei sale cinematografice, datorită rolului "Legolas", din trilogia Stăpânul Inelelor. thumb|300px|left Botezat după compozitorul Orlando Gibbons, Orlando şi sora sa Samantha au fost crescuţi de mama lor, Sonia, şi de un tutore, Colin Stone. La 13 ani, în timpul unei vacanţe acesta aflǎ cǎ nu Harry Bloom era adevǎratul sǎu tatǎ biologic ci chiar Colin Stone. Tatǎl său, Harry Bloom, a murit când Orlando avea numai patru ani şi a fost un activist important al luptei antiapartheid din Africa de Sud. Harry a scris celebrul volum numit "Episod din Transvaal", a fost închis pentru convingeriile sale politice şi a lucrat alǎturi de Nelson Mandela. Mama sa, femeie de afaceri şi scriitoare, i-a îndrumat pe Orlando şi sora acestuia spre artă. În timpul şcolii, Orli (porecla actorului), joacă mereu în spectacolele clasei, iar în 1983 acesta se mută la Londra pentru a-şi dezvolta cariera. Se simte foarte atras de teatru şi nici nu se gândeşte la o carieră cinematograficǎ. A jucat doi ani la "Teatrul National pentru Tineret" înainte de a obţine o bursă de studii la "Academia de Teatru Americano- Britanicǎ". Devine un cititor înrăit al lui Shakespeare, Mitlon, Cehov şi reuşeşte sǎ scape de dislexie. Modul interpretativ a lui Paul Newman îl face pe Orlando sǎ se rǎzgândeascǎ şi la 16 ani obţine rolul unui adolescent care se automutileazǎ pentru a atrage atenţia celor din jur în serialul "Casualty" iar mai târziu în serialul obţine un rol în "Midsomer Murders" (1997). La 20 de ani, cu un an înainte de a juca în "Stǎpânul Inelelor", cade de la etajul trei, de pe terasa unui prieten. Îşi rupe spatele şi este la un pas de a-şi petrece viaţa într-un scaun cu rotile. Graţie intervenţiei chirurgicale, după douǎsprezece zile iese din spital: "La început mi s-a spus cǎ s-ar putea sǎ nu mai pot merge vreodatǎ.Timp de opt zile am stat întins pe spate. Eram dependent de asistente şi nu puteam sǎ fac nimic singur. Într-un asemenea moment, mândria şi onoarea iţi sunt luate". Pânǎ în prezent, şi-a mai rupt coastele, ambele picioare, un braţ, încheietura mâinii, un deget de la mânǎ, unul de la picioare iar capul şi l-a spart de 3 ori. Orlando vorbeşte fluent franceza şi are o mulţime de calificative "excelent" printre care la arta fotograficǎ, olǎrit, sculpturǎ si arta dramaticǎ. El este vegetarian şi nu consuma deloc produse lactate, mâncǎrurile preferate fiind pizza, pastele, orezul cu legume şi cartofii copţi. Majoritatea cd-urilor din colecţia sa sunt mai vechi de 10 ani. Primul album cumpărat a fost "Thriler" al lui Michael Jackson. Dintre noii interpreţi, îi preferă mai degrabă pe cei de la Colplay şi Radiohead Ţine cu Manchester United dar îi urmăreşte şi pe cei de la Real Madrid, asta pentru cǎ David Beckham joacă pentru ei. Actorii sǎi preferaţi sunt Johnny Depp, Edward Norton, Paul Newman şi Daniel Day-Lewis iar fimele preferate sunt " Stand By Me" şi "The Hustler and Amelie". Adorǎ sporturile extreme, preferatele sale fiind snowbording-ul şi surfing-ul. Când nu lucreazǎ, Orlando Bloom îşi împarte timpul între Londra şi Los Angeles. În 2002 a fost nominalizat de revista "Teen People" printre cei mai atrǎgǎtori actori mai tineri de douǎzeci şi cinci de ani, iar revista "People" îl desemneazǎ ca fiind cel mai vânat burlac al anului 2004. Cariera Primul rol important a lui Orlando Bloom a fost în filmul "Wilde" (1997), film apreciat de critici, şi care i-a adus multe oferte de roluri, pe care el le-a refuzat însa, pentru a face teatru. Dupa "Wilde", Orli a urmat "Şcoala de Muzica şi Teatru Guidhall" pentru trei ani. În teatru, Orlando a apărut în piese precum: "Pescăruşul", "A Douăsprezecea Noapte", "Femei din Troia". Apoi Peter Jackson a "descoperit" în 1999 frumuseţea clasică a lui Orlando Bloom pentru mult mediatizata trilogie "Stăpânul Inelelor" ("The Lord of the Rings"). Prezent la audiţile pentru "Stăpânul Inelelor", Orlando alege să dea o probă pentru Faramir, dar regizorul Peter Jackson nu îl acceptă în acest rol, considerând că este mult mai potrivit pentru Legolas."Legolas nu vorbeşte mult - preferă să lase faptele să o facă." Următoarele 18 luni şi le petrece în Noua Zeelandă, învăţând să călărească şi să tragă cu arcul."Am început cu trasul cu arcul, am călărit aproape douăzeci de cai, m-am antrenat la sala de forţă şi am învaţat modul elfilor de a vorbi şi de a lupta. După ce a jucat în cele trei fime din "Stăpânul Inelelor", a lucrat cu Ridley Scot in "Elicopter la pământ" ("Black Hawk Down"). În 2003 au fost lansate "Banda lui Kelly", "Piraţii din Caraibe: Blestemul Perlei Negre" şi "Întoarcerea Regelui"-cel de-al treilea film al trilogiei "Stăpânul Inelelor". În 2004 au avut loc premierele la "Troia" şi "Meciul cel mare" ("The Calcium Kid").Tot în 2004, Orlando Bloom a jucat primul său rol principal într-o producţie importantă, "Regatul Cerului" ("The Kingdom of Heaven"), din nou împreuna cu Ridley Scott. A jucat rolul principal- Drew Baylor în filmul "Elizabethtown", în regia lui Cameron Crowwe Filmul independent "Haven" ("Refugiul") a debutat îm 2004 la Festivalul de Film din Toronto. Orlando Bloom a jucat şi a şi co-produs filmul. Partea a doua a "Piraţilor din Caraibe", numită "Piraţii din Caraibe: Cufărul Omului Mort" îşi începe filmările în martie 2005 şi urmează să fie lansată în vara lui 2006. Fanii aşteaptă cu mare nerăbdare vara anului 2007- moment în care va fi lansată cea de-a treia parte a filmului şi anume "Piraţii din Caraibe: La Capătul Lumii". thumb thumb|300px|right Categorie:Divertisment